1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices and particular to a cable and bolt screw tube lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cables and bolt arrangements are known for securing doors to seal them but certain of the seals can be opened and resealed so as to destroy the integrity of the seal such that merchandise can be stolen from the sealed container and then the seal replaced to prevent the user from knowing that the integrity of the seal has been violated.